


Clifside monster

by Hope_Loneheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon!Erwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin as a great winged demon looking for a mate in a cliffside city. each year a young priest is offered to him and each year a young priest is dashed upon the rocks below until acolyte levi’s lot is drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clifside monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccuroth (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend baccuroth. I Wish I could write better, you deserve so much more than what I'm capable of writing. The summery come's from her post that inspired this fic and Erwin's spoken line of from another post of her's. For all the lovely fics she's given me over the year this is the only one I've given her and I'm kinda ashamed of that.

Monster. It was the word he heard most frequently spoken of him and he wouldn’t deny that title. Erwin was once again prepared for the murmurs of the villagers calling him a monster among many other things. His wings, large with dark blue feathers that clashed against his light caramel coloured fur stretched out as he landed on the flat plateau of a steep hill, sharp toes digging into the earth beneath him. Erwin released a roar letting all know he was there, waiting by the edge of the sea for the poor soul the village would offer up to him this year.

 

Every year, for at least a hundred yeas the grate daemon known simply as Erwin would appear at the clearing, calling on the village nearby to offer up to him a holy sacrifice. None of the villagers knew what he intended of them, only that all had died on the sharp rocks below that the savage sea created. They all assumed that he was simply smiting all who offended him by doing the lords work but that was not Erwin’s true intent; he was looking for a mate. Erwin narrowed his eyes on the path leading up to where he stood and saw the gloom procession making its ways up as always, their offering a few men back as always but this time it seemed as if their hands were tied together behind his back. Erwin though it odd.

 

Slowly the men all made their way up to the plateau and stayed on the far side near the path, none looking up at the daemon before them save for the leader of this procession of the dammed and the small man behind him. Erwin knew this small man with eyes of mercury was his offering, for he was the only one who wore holly robes and dared to look up.

“on to you, oh terrible daemon we offer you a man of the cloth; so that you may leave us in peace once more.”

The leader who spoke than backed into the small crowd to wait for Erwin to let them leave. Erwin paid no mind to the plump balding man; his focus remained of the small one who was offered to him. There was something off about him, no fear or some smug knowing that he was playing some part in his lords divine plan; only… determination. Erwin bent low to pick him up, his hand wrapping around the acolyte’s waist and he stood, taking the man several feet off the ground. Erwin carded his fingers thought the inky black hair and then tightened them as he jerked the man’s head back and breathed in his sent at the neck.

“you smell sweet and clean, boy. i hope i need not shatter you on the stones.”

There was no cry, no whimper, only a small grunt as his head was forced back.

“what is your name?”

“levi”

Erwin released Levi’s head, free hand falling to wrap around the other side of Levi’s waist, thumb rubbing against Levi’s stomach, feeling firm muscles that his size betrayed. Indeed Levi was a few feet smaller than Erwin and not even half of his with, he was rather heavy and Erwin could feel the power he had under that ugly cassock. Erwin grinned, sharp teeth showing as his deep blue eyes glinted. This was the one. Erwin let out another roar and with a gust of wind from his wings, the other men were blown back as he took off. Back to his domain, with Levi in hand.


End file.
